


גרמניה, סוף העולם

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: נכתב בשיתוף עם לילי רייט
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	גרמניה, סוף העולם

**אפוקליפסה עכשיו / בריטניה**

**דראקו**

הוא מוצא אותה בשלגים המוקדמים של שלהי נובמבר, שמוטה כמו יונה שבורה על השלג הצח. שיערה פזור בקווצות ארגמניות על הדשא, והוא מתבונן בה דקות ארוכות לפני שהוא מרים אותה ונושא אותה לתוך הבית.

בחזית מתקבצים העורבים, בוחנים את הגוף הנח בזרועותיו. אדום הדם של שיערה מרצד נגד חלונות הבית.

הוא משכיב אותה במיטתו, כמו שלגיה בכוך הזכוכית שלה, ופונה לענייניו.

~

_העולם עצר מלכת כשהארי פוטר הרים את שרביט האבות ושלח את אדון האופל למקום שאין ממנו חזרה. מאחוריו התפוררה טירת הוגוורטס לעפר._

_בתוך השקט מחריש האוזניים, קם דראקו מאלפוי על רגליו, איבק את גלימתו, והחל ללכת._

_הוא הלך ימים ארוכים._

~

הוא שב הביתה בשעת הצהריים, נושא סל מצרכים.

פירות, ירקות ולחם הולכים למרתף: שימורים, נקניקים ורטבים ממוקמים אחר כבוד במזווה. לאחר מכן הוא פונה לבדוק את מצב האורחת שלו.

היא עדיין ישנה.

~

_הקוסם האחרון שראה היה קינגסלי שאקלבולט:_

_מוגל שהתנחל בקלחת הרותחת הזהיר את דראקו בדרכו למה שפעם הייתה סמטת דיאגון._

_“אתה נראה כמו בחור טוב,” אמר המוגל, מכתיף את רובה הציד שלו. “אני מציע לך להתרחק משם. מלא משוגעים.”_

_הוא לא שעה לעצתו._

_סמטת דיאגון ריקה כמו לונדון עצמה. הוא פסע ברחובותיה, צופה בעננות האבק שהתאבכו עם כל צעד. סמוך לאוליבנדרס, נתקל בדמות לבושת בלויים._

_זוג עיניים שחורות, מטורפות, ננעצו בפניו. "לוציוס מאלפוי-"_

_נדרשה לו שנייה ארוכה לזהות את הדובר. הוא האזין לשאקלבולט (הגבר השני איים כי יום יבוא ומשרד הקסמים יתפוס אותו) ומשך בכתפיו. למשרד הקסמים לא נותר זכר._

~

בבוקר המחרת הוא מוצא אותה עומדת במטבח, שיערה פזור סביב כתפיה ורגליה יחפות.

"וויזלי.”

היא קופצת.

"תפוח?”

פניה ריקים מהבעה. היא נוטלת את הפרי שהוא מציע לה, וכמו חיה רעבה, מביאה אותו לפיה, קוברת שיניים וציפורניים בבשר הלבן.

"וויזלי?”

היא ממצמצת. “אני עייפה עכשיו.”

~

_פניה של פנסי היו חיוורים כמו ירח-דצמבר. היא לבשה שמלות שחורות, וכפפות-מלמלה שחורות כיסו את ידיה._

_("אתה נראה כמו פלבאי,” היא אומרת בקור, סוטרת לו כשניסה להרים את החצאית שלה. “אני שונאת כשאתה לא מסדר את השיער שלך.”)_

_שיניה – זעירות וחדות כשיני ערפד – הותירו חורים מדממים בכתפו. “אתה מוזר,” הפטירה אחרי ששכבו בפעם הראשונה. “אל תצפה ממני לעשות את זה בכל פעם.”_

~

היא ישנה לאורך מרבית היום. ישנה, אוכלת, מקיאה וחוזרת לישון. לפעמים הוא מוצא עקבות של אוכל: פרוסת לחם מכורסמת למחצה; מחבת רחוצה מונחת על היבשן. לפעמים הוא שומע את טרטור הטלוויזיה עולה מאחד החדרים.

"זוזי.” היא שרועה באלכסון, זרוע חיוורת אחת נבלעת בין הסדינים הלבנים של מיטתו.

"ממ-” היא זעה קלות, שפתיה נעות בשנתה כשהוא מחליק פנימה. בחוץ מייללות הרוחות, כמו זאבים המשחרים לטרף.

"הארי?” עיניה נפקחות לרגע כשהוא מפשיל את שמלתה, (“הו, מאלפוי"), לפני שהיא משתתקת ועוצמת אותן.

"וויזלי.”

היא לא אומרת דבר. לא כשהוא מזיין אותה, ולא לאחר מכן.

~

_העולם המוגלגי, כך נדמה, הוסיף לשמור על מראית עין של תפקודיות. חיילים – מונְחים על ידי ממשלת חירום – ניסו להשליט סדר ברחובות; מתכנתים הקימו לתחייה את רשת האינטרנט; קברנים – פעילים בכל שעה משעות היום והלילה – ערמו את הגופות ושרפו אותן._

_דבר לא השתנה._

_חנוט במכונית שרד, מאחורי שלדת פלדה וזגוגיות מוצללות, צפה דראקו בחבורת גברים מוגלגים אונסים למוות נערה צעירה._

_הוא מצמץ, מחה את עיניו, והורה לנהג שלו להמשיך לנסוע._

**צרפת**

חופי הריביירה ריקים ושקטים. הוא צופה בה נודדת באי-שקט בין כיסא החוף, לשמשייה, למגבת, בהונותיה משאירות גומות בחול.

"מאוד שקט כאן,” היא מציינת את המובן-מאליו, “אפשר לשמוע את הרוח.”

דראקו מהנהן, מעביר עמוד בספר שנח בחיקו.

"לפעמים אני שוכחת שאני חיה.” וויזלי מלקטת את שיערה לפקעת כך שלא יצליף בפניה.

הוא מרים גבה.

"כלום. לא חשוב.”

~

_"אני עדיין לא רואה כלום.” דראקו סגר את דלת הכרכרה מאחוריו._

_פנסי הביטה בו בחשדנות._

_"אני-”_

_"-זומם משהו.” היא סירבה לפנות לו מקום על המושב לצידה._

_דראקו תחב את ראשו מחוץ לחלון. לא הרחק מהם התרוממו צמרות העצים כדי להסתיר את חומותיה של הוגוורטס. “עדיין כלום. שום סוסים, שום כלום.”_

_מאחוריו, לכסנה פנסי מבט לקראב. בתגובה, תפס הנער המגודל בשולי גלימתו של דראקו ומשך אותו פנימה._

_"זה בגלל שאתה עדיין ילד קטן," רשפה פנסי, "עכשיו שתוק, ותן לנו לנסוע בשקט._

~

מרחק מה מהם השתלטה קבוצת נוודים על מלון סמוך. באין איש שיתבע עליו בעלות, השתכנו המוגלגים בחדרים והסבו את המקום לנוחיותם. שבעת דיירי ההילטון הקרוב – ג'יני ודראקו ביניהם – נתקלים בהם לפרקים על החוף.

"ג'וינט?” האש מתרוממת אל השמיים. להבות ברזל מעכלות שרידים של קונגלומרט נטוש.

דראקו נוטל את הסיגריה. האש מכלה את העלים כשהוא שואף את העשן לריאותיו. וויזלי, מטרים אחדים ממנו, רוקדת לנגינת הגיטרה של בחורה מוגלגית. “החלומות בהם אני מתה, הם הטובים ביותר שהיו לי,” היא שרה, וג'יני מטילה את ראשה לאחור ומזמזמת ביחד איתה.

~

_בלילות, שחרו חיות פרא לטרף מחוץ לכותלי הוגוורטס. הוא זכר את עצמו בשנה השישית, משקיף מבעד צריחי הטירה אל היער האסור, ונרעד בתחושה כי מעבר לחומות משתרע ריק. טארטרוס._

_סנייפ, רע וחרישי כצל, התגנב מאחוריו. “משהו מעניין, מאלפוי?”_

_הוא טלטל את ראשו._

_"בחזרה למגורי סלית'רין. ואני לא רוצה לראות אותך שוב משוטט בטירה אחרי כיבוי אורות.”_

_המרתפים סגרו עליו בפקעת של קטיפה ירוקה._

~

היא משאירה את החלונות פתוחים. בריזה מן הים נושבת לתוך הסוויטה, והוא מתעורר כשקרני השמש נופלות על עיניו; מדמיין שהרוח, הים והחול פולשים לתוך חדר המלון. וויזלי שרועה לצידו: חיוורת כמו צדף, אדומה כמו לילה מלא רעמים. ברגעים כאלה נדמה לו כי דבר אינו מונע ממנה להתגלגל אל מחוץ לחלון, לחמוק מאחיזתו ולטבוע.

אוגוסט מתקרב לקיצו.

בשבוע האחרון של הקיץ, הוא לוקח אותה משם.

**סוף העולם / גרמניה**

**ג'יני**

את חושבת שזה מוזר שדווקא מאלפוי נולד בתחילת יוני. יש לו עור חיוור, לבן כמו שלג, שיער בלונדיני כמעט כסוף ועיניים אפורות וקרות, כמו האגם הגדול בשיא ינואר. האופי שלו חד וקריר, כמו נטיפי הקרח הקטלניים מתחת למרפסת מגדל האסטרונומיה, והצורה בה הוא מביט בך גורמת לכל גופך להיות דרוך יותר בין-רגע.

"מה?" הוא נועץ בך את מבט המתכת שלו.

"שום דבר," את מסתכלת על הפסים האדומים לאורך הבטן שלך ומכסה את גופך בשמיכה הלבנה שעל הרצפה.

דראקו לא מתנצל על שום דבר, אבל כשהוא מסתכל על פרקי הידיים הכחולים שלך, הוא מהדק את אחיזתו בדפי העיתון המוגלגי ונועץ מבט ברצפה.

"את רוצה לעזוב?" הוא שואל באחד מהלילות הגשומים. יש משהו מאוד שבור בקולו.

"עברנו הנה רק לפני חודש," את ממלמלת, "ואני אוהבת את הנוף מהמטבח. הוא ירוק."

"לא את הבית," הוא רוטן ומושך את השמיכה אליו ויחד איתה גם אותך.

גרמניה מושלגת, עטופה בשמיכה לבנה עבה, ובין הברושים הרוח שורקת לה מנגינות חרישיות. נדמה לך לפעמים כאילו גרמניה נידונה לחורף נצחי, ולדראקו קל יותר להתמזג עם אור הבוקר החיוור שלה מאשר עם העננים האפורים שמכסים את הרקיע מלונדון ועד נירנברג.

"לברוח למקום עם שמש, אולי. אני אוכל לגור בקוסטה ריקה, או במצריים. להתחיל מחדש ולקרוא לעצמי סוזנה." את כמעט ומחייכת, "אתה רוצה לעזוב?"

דראקו נאנח, שולח את ידו אל מתחת לשמיכה אל עבר השריטות האדומות ומתווה אותן בעדינות בעזרת כריות-אצבעותיו.

"את רוצה לעזוב אותי?" הוא שואל בשקט.

הגשם שמכה ברעפים הירוקים מדי פעם מהדהד ברחבי הדירה וממלא את האוזניים שלכם במשהו שהוא לא דממה. דראקו, חיוור כמו השלג, נוהג בך לפעמים כמו בבובת-חרסינה יקרה. לא אכפת לו להטיח אותך בקיר ולשבור אותך, יש לו מספיק כסף לתקן אותך מחדש.

את לא יודעת מה דראקו ירצה לשמוע. האמת הברורה עדיפה. הוא מתרגז שאת משקרת לו. והוא יכול לדעת, הוא אומר שאת שקופה יותר מהברון המגואל בכבודו ובעצמו.

"אני לא יכולה לעזוב," את אומרת, "אין לי מקום אחר לגור בו, אין לי כסף, והקסם לא עובד יותר."

דראקו מניח את הראש שלו על הכרית ומכסה אותך בעדינות בשמיכות.

"הבנתי."

הוא לא מוסיף דבר עד הבוקר.

~

דראקו שונה מהארי בכל כך הרבה מובנים. הארי היה עדין, גרם לך להרגיש אהובה ורצויה בזרועותיו ובין הסדינים של מיטתו. חדרם של בני השביעית הפך את עצמו לגן ורדים לכבודך, ופיות זעירות האירו את התקרה. הארי לחש באוזנך שאת הדבר היפה ביותר בעולם, בזמן שגהר מעלייך ונישק אותך בחוזקה שעה שגמר בתוכך.

"אני אוהב אותך, ג'ין," הוא לחש ונישק את המצח שלך לפני שנרדמת בזרועותיו, "כל כך."

דראקו מכאיב לך. הוא משאיר סימנים של שיניים וציפורניים על הכתפיים ולאורך הבטן שלך. שריטות אדומות לאורך גבך, וכתמים אדומים על עצם הבריח שלך.

את לא יכולה להרשות לעצמך לאבד את מאלפוי: הוא נותן לך אוכל ובגדים ושם קורת-גג מעל לראשך. כאב הוא מחיר הוגן בימים אלו, והדברים שמאלפוי מספק הם מצרך יקר. לא אכפת לך לנשוך אותו בחזרה כשהוא מבקש, ואת מגייסת את כל העלבון שבתוכך כשאת נועצת את השיניים שלך בבשרו הלבן והחלק.

"זה לא כואב מספיק," הוא גונח ומעקם את האצבעות שלך. את מחניקה את היללה שתקועה עמוק בגרון שלך ומנסה להתעלם מעצבייך השורפים.

~

אחרי ארוחת הצהריים דראקו לוכד אותך במסדרון. הוא מצמיד אותך אל דלת הספרייה, מרים את החצאית הירוקה שלך אל מעל למותנייך וקורע את התחתונים שלך. את מנסה להוריד את החולצה המכופתרת שלך (היא חדשה, וכשדראקו יסיים איתה כנראה כבר לא תוכלי להשתמש בה), אבל לא מספיקה מאחר שהוא תופס את פרקי הידיים שלך ומטיח אותם בדלת.

הוא דואג שהם יישארו שם לאורך זמן, ונושך את העיקול שבין צווארך לכתפך כשאת מצליחה לרסן עווית של כאב. החולצה שלך – תלויה ברפיון על כתפך השמאלית – סופגת את הדם מהפצע השותת. כשדראקו מסיים, הוא משחרר אותך בגסות ומניח לך לקרוס אל הרצפה. ראשך מחליק כנגד הדלת, וידיך אוחזת בידית הברזל הקרה כמו בגלגל הצלה.

דראקו מרים אותך מהרצפה כאילו את ילדה קטנה ונושא אותך לחדר השינה. הוא בוחן את גופך, את הסימנים הכחולים בהשוואה לאלו הסגולים ובולע את רוקו. הוא מעביר את אצבעותיו באיטיות לאורך כל עורך החשוף, ואז מאמץ אותך לחזהו וקובר את אפו בשיערך.

"ג'יני," הוא ממלמל.

את לוחשת שאת בסדר, והוא מאמץ אותך אפילו קרוב יותר. את רוצה לברוח, אבל הזרועות של דראקו הן כמו סורגים, ובחוץ, את יודעת, מסוכן אפילו עוד יותר.

~

בבוקר דראקו איננו. המקרר המוגלגי ריק, לכן את מעריכה שהוא יצא להביא אוכל לארוחת הבוקר. את לובשת את הסוודר שלו ויוצאת לעשות טיול בגינה הפרטית של הבית לראשונה מזה שבוע.

"בטוח כאן," דראקו אומר, "מקיפה את כל האזור גדר חשמלית, זה אמור להרחיק את המוגלגים והדובים."

את מתיישבת על גזע-עץ ובוהה באופק הלבן, ים אינסופי של קרח. זיכרונות של קרבות שלג בין הבנים לבנות בהוגוורטס מתערבבים בזיכרונות מהקרב האחרון.

כשאת חוזרת פנימה, לחום המוכר של האח, השעה כבר אחת בצהריים. את פוסעת למטבח, מעבירה את אצבעותייך הכחולות והקפואות לאורך הקירות ומרגישה את הבית נושם, מלא בריח של מרק.

"חשבתי שהלכת," דראקו מסב אל שולחן האוכל, קערת חרס לפניו.

"לאן?" את שואלת.

הוא שתק והניח את הכף שלו על השולחן. "רחוק ממני."

~

"זה לא כואב," את אומרת בטון מרגיע. את משקרת, למרות שאת יודעת שאין טעם. דראקו נעמד לצידך, מתבונן בך פורסת את הירקות לארוחת הערב. כשאת מסיימת, הוא משתרך אחריך מהמטבח ועד לסלון.

"מה יש בטלוויזיה?" את שואלת.

הוא מושיט לך את השלט בביטול ומתיישב על ידך. מרי פופינס מזמרת לה על מילות קסמים ומחלקת שיקויי פלאים לילדים בני שש. העיניים שלך נעצמות באיטיות ואת בקושי מבחינה בידו של דראקו המגששת אחר כף-ידך תחת השמיכה. את ממצמצת ומרגישה כיצד הוא משלב את אצבעותיו באלו שלך. הוא משתדל שלא להעיר אותך, והמגע שלו עדין, כמעט ורך.

"זה לא כואב," את חוזרת שוב.

"את רוצה שזה יכאב?"

על המסך מרצדת דמותה של אישה זקנה בכיכר מלאה ציפורים. "אתה רוצה להכאיב לי?"

דראקו מנתק בגסות את כף-ידו מזו שלך.

"תשכחי מזה."

~

דראקו מתבונן בך, מבועת.

את שותקת למשך כמה שניות. "אני בסדר," את לוחשת כשאת לא מצליחה לשאת יותר את המבט המסוים הזה שלו.

את לא מסתכלת עליו, רק על הנעליים שלך. הוא תופס בקצות אצבעותיך הבריאות והאינסטינקט הראשוני שלך הוא למשוך אותן אלייך בחזרה. הוא מסרב לשחרר אותן.

את מרימה את המבט שלך, נתקלת הישר באפור הכהה בעיניו של דראקו, ושותקת.

אצבעותיו של דראקו מחליקות מידייך באיטיות. כשהוא יוצא מחדר הטיפול, אחת האחיות מסבירה לך בטון מהוסה על ארגונים לזכויות נשים שהיו פעם למוגלגים.

"גם הסימנים הכחולים זה מהנפילה במדרגות, גברת טאוורס?" היא שואלת בטון רך אם כי ספקני משהו. יש לה עיניים יפות, ירוקות-עמוקות. היא מזכירה לך את הארי. את מהנהנת בדממה. דלת הכניסה שנטרקת אחרי מספר שניות מבהירה כי דראקו יצא החוצה, ואת מנידה בראשך לשלילה ועוצרת את עצמך מלפרוץ בבכי.

~

בלילה דראקו מתגנב למיטה שלך ומסיט שיער אדום מפנייך. הוא דוחק אותך הצידה עד שכמעט ולא נשאר לך מקום.

אתם חולפים אחד על פני השני במסדרונות הצרים, ודראקו מנסה לשלוח את ידו לעבר אצבעותייך השבורות מבלי שתשימי לב כאשר אתם צופים בטלוויזיה.

"את צריכה לומר לי," הוא לוחש, "אם זה יותר מדי, את צריכה לומר לי. אני לא מכיר דרך אחרת ואני צריך-"

"אתה לא יודע מה אתה צריך," את מלגלגת, "אתה פשוט נהנה להכאיב לאנשים. להכאיב לי זה קל יותר."

"זה לא ככה," הוא אומר.

"באמת?" את מסתובבת אליו ונועצת בו את מבטך, "ואיך אתה מסביר את זה?" את מפשילה את שרוול החולצה וחושפת את הכתף הסגולה שלך.

"את לא חייבת להישאר," את יכולה להרגיש את כף-היד שלו מתהדקת מעט יותר סביב מפרק ידך. זה לא מכאיב, זה כמעט ונואש. דראקו יכול לקנות לעצמו מליון ואחת בחורות, יש לו מספיק כסף בשביל זה. אפילו אחרי המלחמה.

"אתה לא באמת תיתן לי ללכת," את מלגלגת.

דראקו לא רוצה שתעזבי. הוא מרגיש לבד בגרמניה המוגלגית, ואת מניחה שאת סוג של קשר אחרון שיש לו עם העולם הקסום. זאת לא הפעם הראשונה שהוא מתגנב לספה בסלון ותופס את רוב המקום שלך. יש לו מיטה משלו, הוא פשוט יהיר מכדי לבקש שתבואי לישון איתו.

"את יכולה לעזוב מחר," הוא אומר. דראקו לא מתריס כמו בדרך כלל, הוא מדבר בקול מונוטוני ומשלב את הרגליים שלכם אחת תחת השנייה.

"עם הכסף שאין לי."

"יש חמש-מאות דולר על השולחן," הוא אומר.

את מגחכת. "ברור שיש. אני מניחה שאוכל לקחת כמה בגדים איתי, כן?"

הוא מושך בכתפיו. "קחי מה שאת רוצה."

את שותקת בזמן שדראקו מכסה את שניכם בצורה טובה יותר. את מתבוננת עמוק לתוך האישונים האפורים ומנסה להחליט אם הוא מתלוצץ או לא. הוא מעביר את היד שלו מעל הכתם הסגלגל שעל הכתף שלך, והעננים שבחוץ מתחיל לטפטף מים וממלאים את הדממה שביניכם. את נרדמת בצורה הזאת.

כשאת קמה בבוקר יש חמש-מאות דולר על השולחן במטבח. דראקו לא נמצא בשום מקום והדלת פתוחה לרווחה. הוא לא צחק.

~

את קופאת מקור ואין לך מושג איפה לקנות עוד אוכל. דראקו תמיד דאג להכל ועכשיו מתחוור לך שאת לא יודעת להסתדר לבדך. את לא רוצה לחשוב מה תעשי כשיגמר לך הכסף.

מוגל זקן נותן לך להתקרב למדורה שלו ומציע לך חצי כיכר לחם יבש. את רעבה, אז לא אכפת לך. זה יפה מצידו, את חושבת: מוגלגים לא נטו להתחלק באוכל. אף אחד לא כיבד אותך בדבר, אם כי הרחובות היו כמעט ריקים לחלוטין, והמעטים שהחזיקו ברכוש כלשהו היו עניים גם הם. את תוהה מה קורה לכל הסיוע ההומניטארי שארצות הברית הצהירה שהיא שולחת לאירופה בכל מהדורת חדשות.

את נשענת על קיר האבן, רגלייך צמודות לבטנך ואת רועדת מקור. לישון על שלג זו לא חוויה נעימה במיוחד.

קול קטן בראש שלך טוען שאולי דראקו יקבל אותך בחזרה. את לא יכולה להירדם בצורה הזאת, אז את מנסה לדמיין שהקיר הקשה הוא הספה בסלון, והמוגל הזקן שנשען על הכתף שלך הוא דראקו, מתעסק בשיער שלך בזמן שאתם צופים בטלוויזיה.

את עדיין לא יכולה להירדם. כשהמוגל מנסה להשחיל ידיים מתחת לחולצה שלך, את בועטת לו בביצים ומסתלקת מהר ככל שאת יכולה. אם דראקו היה עושה את זה היית מסתכלת עליו והוא היה מפסיק, לפחות עד שהתוכנית תסתיים. אחרי זה הוא היה מכבה את הטלוויזיה ומזיין אותך כנגד השטיח. זה היה כואב, מספיק כדי לפצות על הזמן שלו.

את מנערת את התמונה מהראש שלך ומוצאת ספסל לישון עליו. ספסלים פנויים הם דבר נדיר. את מניחה את הראש ומתחשק לך לבכות מרוב תסכול. את נזכרת שהייתה סיבה לכך שמאלפוי לקח אותך לבית שלו שבוע אחרי שחיית בדרכים הגשומות של בריטניה ושלא רצית לחזור בחזרה.

~

עברו חמישה ימים. דראקו הוא זיכרון רחוק, כמעט מאושר, יחסית למצב הנוכחי. את משתעלת יותר מהרצוי. מתחוור לך שאת חולה. אין מרפאות או רופאים באזור, והאנשים המעטים שבהם את נתקלת נראים רע עוד יותר ממך.

מוגל אחד שבו את נתקלת מצהיר שהוא רופא. הוא זקן מקומט ולא נראה טוב כל כך בעצמו, אבל הוא מחלק תרופות לכל המרבה במחיר. כיוון שאת לא יודעת לדבר גרמנית, הוא מסלק אותך משם. את ממשיכה להשתעל כל הלילה. בבוקר את רואה כל כך מטושטש שאת מחליקה שלוש פעמים ברציפות. את צועדת בחזרה אל הבקתה, לוקחת בול עץ וחובטת בראשו של השרלטן הזקן. את צריכה תרופות ולא אכפת לך אילו.

~

את עדיין חולה.

"דלקת ריאות," פוסקת גרטה (אחות לשעבר), "אני כל כך מצטערת."

דלקת ריאות משמעותה גזר-דין מוות. ברחוב אין אוכל ובוודאי שלא תרופות. את שואלת את עצמך אם את עומדת למות על ספסל בחברת חתולי-רחוב, מוקפת אנשים שפשוט לא אכפת להם וכנראה רק מחכים לקחת את המעיל שלך, אולי אפילו לפני שגופתך תספיק להצטנן.

לגרטה יש עיניים כחולות וחיוך שבור. היא איבדה את הבן שלה בהתפוצצות צינורות הגז בלודוויגשטראסה (זה התירוץ הרשמי שסיפק משרד הקסמים למוגלגים באזור, רגע לפני שגל ההרס הענקי מבריטניה החריב את גרמניה הקסומה).

היא הבטיחה שתישאר איתךְ עד שתירדמי ואז תלך. היא לא יכולה להרשות לעצמה להידבק ממך, ויש לה עוד אנשים לבדוק. "אין שום דבר שאני יכולה לעשות בשבילך, ג'יני," היא אומרת במבטא גרמני כבד, "אבל לילדים עם צינון וידיים שבורות עוד יש סיכוי."

~

כשאת פוקחת את העיניים השמיים כחולים. את חושבת שאולי את מתה והגעת לגן-עדן, והארי בטח נמצא כאן איתך. זה חם ויבש, וכף יד גדולה מונחת על המצח שלך.

"מרגישה יותר טוב?" דראקו שואל. הוא גוהר מעלייך, יד אחת שלו מונחת על מצחך וידו האחרת כנד הלחי שלך.

"החום שלך ירד."

את ממצמצת. "אני-"

"עייפה," פוסק דראקו, "תחזרי לישון."

את לופתת את היד שלו כשהוא פונה ללכת. את רוצה לשאול אותו איפה את, אבל את לא מסוגלת לדבר, רק לבהות בו.

"תחזרי לישון," הוא אומר שוב ומשכיב אותך בעדינות על המזרן הרך. "אלא אם כן את רוצה לאכול?" הוא מוסיף בתגובה ליללות של בטנך.

את מהנהנת ועוצמת את עינייך. דראקו משחרר את זרועו בעדינות לא אופיינית ונעלם עם צליל הדלת הנסגרת.

~

דראקו לא זז ממך. זה מתחיל להיות מטריד כשהוא מביא את הטלוויזיה לחדר השינה שלך (שלו, ככל הנראה. הוא נרדם אחרייך בכל לילה וקם הרבה לפנייך, אז אין לך דרך לוודא).

"לאן הלכה הטלוויזיה?" את שואלת בבוקר החמישי.

"אם את כל כך מתגעגעת לטלוויזיה, את יכולה ללכת אליה. דרך צלחה."

זה אישור לצאת החוצה, למרות שאת לא באמת חושבת שאת זקוקה לאישורו. הבית החדש של מאלפוי גדול יותר מהקודם. האח מפוארת, וכל הדלתות עשויות מעצי ארז.

אין ספה רחבה מספיק לשינה בסלון או בשום חדר אחר בבית (מה שמאשר שדראקו חולק איתך את המיטה שלו).

"איך מצאת אותי?" את שואלת.

דראקו משחק בשיערך ואת נשענת על הכתף שלו. את מכוסה בארבע שכבות של שמיכות צמר, אבל הגוף של דראקו חם אפילו יותר.

"עקבתי אחריך," הוא אומר בשעמום.

"עקבת אחרי?" את בוהה בו בהפתעה.

"את באמת חושבת שמוגלגים שמצליחים להשיג לחם מחלקים אותו? דווקא לך?" הוא שואל בבוז. "שיש מעיל במידה שלך זרוק ברחוב? או שמיכות?"

"אתה..."

"כן, אני יודע," הוא אומר בחוסר סבלנות, "הצלחת להשיג לגמרי לבד ריטלין. אפילו הרבצת למישהו."

את שותקת. דראקו מניח לשיער שלך ומחליק את ידו אל מתחת לשמיכות שעוטפות אותך.

"אף פעם לא באמת התכוונת לתת לי ללכת," את לוחשת.

"ובכן, זו הייתה התכנית המקורית," הוא אומר, "אבל אז החלטת לגסוס מדלקת ריאות פשוטה."

"אז אני אמורה להיות אסירת תודה?"

"כן," הוא מושך בכתפיו, "משהו כזה."

~

כשדראקו מנשק אותך, את לא יכולה לזוז. הוא תופס בכתפיים שלך (לא בגסות, אלא בעדינות) ומושך את כל גופך טיפה קרוב יותר. את לא מבינה מאיפה זה בא. רגע אחד אתם בוהים אחד בשני במקום בטלוויזיה, וברגע הבא הוא רוכן קדימה ומנשק אותך.

את לא יודעת איך להגיב. הוא מתרחק ממך מספיק כדי להביט בעינייך. את משותקת, לא יודעת מה לומר עכשיו או האם להוריד את החולצה שלך כי לזה הוא מתכוון.

הוא נשען קדימה, הפעם לאט יותר. את לא יודעת מה את אמורה לעשות כשהוא מרים את המבט שלו שוב ומסתכל לך הישר לתוך העיניים.

"דראקו..." את מגמגמת.

בתגובה, הוא מתרחק ומשחרר את הכתפיים שלך. "תשכחי מזה."

"אבל –"

הוא מסובב אלייך את המבט שלו, אפור וקר וחשוך. "אמרתי שתשכחי מזה."

את בולעת את המילים שלך ומשפילה מבט לרצפה.

הוא דוחף את השלט לידיים שלך, קם והולך. דלת חדר השינה נטרקת מספר שניות אחר כך. את מכבה את הטלוויזיה ומאמצת את ברכייך לחזה שלך. דממה משתררת סביבך ועד מהרה את נרדמת על כריות הנוי.

בבוקר את מוצאת את עצמך במיטה. את דראקו, לעומת זאת, את לא רואה עד הצהריים.

~

דראקו מעיין בעיתון המוגלגי במטבח. את ניגשת אליו ולא יודעת איך בדיוק לעשות את זה מאחר שאת פוחדת להפריע. את מחליטה לחכות.

הוא מציץ בך מעל דפי העיתון, לאחר מכן מניח אותו על השולחן, קם ומתקרב אלייך. לפני שאת מספיקה לומר משהו, אחת מהידיים שלו גולשת אל מתחת לחצאית הקצרה שלך, והוא דוחף אותך אל השולחן. זה הופך להיות מהיר וגס במהירות.

"דראקו," את פולטת בזמן שהוא משליך את החולצה המכופתרת הלבנה שלך. היא נוחתת בתוך הכיור בזמן שהוא מניף אותך על השולחן.

"דראקו," את חוזרת שוב, מעט יותר בתקיפות. זה מסב את תשומת ליבו. אתם אף פעם לא מדברים ביניכם בזמן שדראקו מרתק אותך לאחד הרהיטים ומזיין אותך.

"מה?" הוא פולט בגסות.

את מנשקת אותו. את לא יודעת למה, אולי כי את מפחדת, אולי כי את נואשת מספיק לעשות דווקא את זה כדי לגרום לו לעצור.

הוא עוצר. היד החזקה שלו סביב הזרוע שלך נשמטת באיטיות וידו השנייה מוצאת את דרכה החוצה מחצאית הבד שלך.

הנשיקה משאירה בך תחושה זרה. לא התנשקת עם אף אחד חוץ מהארי (את לא מחשיבה את דין, זה היה בקושי ניקור), והארי היה שונה כל כך מזה.

הארי החזיק את הראש שלך, קבר את ידו בשיערך והצמיד אותך לחזה שלו, מגונן עלייך מכל מה שמסביב ותובע אותך לעצמו.

דראקו שונה. הוא קופא לכמה רגעים ואז, באיטיות אינסופית, מנשק אותך בחזרה. זה נמשך הרבה זמן, ואת מאבדת את התחושה בשפתיים. דראקו הולך אחורה, לאט, ומביט בך. זה בלתי נסבל.

"תורידי את החצאית," זה כל מה שהוא פולט לפני שהוא מתקרב אלייך בחזרה. הוא כמעט ומשחק איתך, את חושבת. סוגר החזייה שלך משתחרר כשאת מעזה להתקרב אליו מעט יותר על מנת לשוב ולנשק אותו. האפים שלכם מתחככים זה בזה משך זמן רב אבל את לא מסוגלת להתיק את המבט שלך מהאפור של עיניו. הוא שולח את היד שלו ומסיט את השיער שלך אחורנית, בוחן את הצוואר שלך והשדיים (הארי היה מסיט את השיער שלך ולוחש לך באוזן כמה שאת יפה: דראקו מביט בך במבט קפוא ולא אומר דבר). כשאת סוגרת את המרחק ביניכם, דראקו מצמיד את שדייך העירומים לחזה החשוף שלו, ואת מחכה שינשק אותך שוב.

הוא נושך אותך.

זה כואב כל כך שאת מצטמררת. את יכולה להרגיש את הדם מטפטף מטה מהחיבור בין הכתף לצוואר שלך. את מאגרפת את ידיך חזק כל כך שציפורנייך פוצעות אותך. העיניים שלך הופכות מבריקות, ובפעם הראשונה הזעם מתעורר בך בהדים כאלו – את שורטת אותו.

אם נשיקה עצרה אותו, את חושבת לרגע, _זה_ אמור להמם אותו משך מספיק זמן כדי שתוכלי לפחות להסתיר את הדמעות שלך. אלא שהפעם הוא תופס את הידיים שלך וכובל אותן מאחורי גבך, דוחף אותך אל השולחן, קורע ממך את התחתונים ומזיין אותך.

"באמת, ג'יני," הוא לוחש, "אל תתפרקי מזה. את אמורה לדעת לא לערבב בין הדברים."

את עוצרת יבבה חנוקה ולא מסתכלת עליו. כשהוא נושך אותך שוב זה כואב פחות. זה צפוי.

אחרי שהוא גומר, מותיר אותך לשכב ערומה על השולחן, הוא אוסף את בגדייך ומושיט לך אותם. את לא רוצה להסתכל עליו. כשהוא הולך את בוכה בפעם הראשונה, קול נבזי בראש שלך מזכיר לך שאת מטומטמת.

~

אחרי יום ראשון את מפסיקה להסתכל לדראקו בעיניים. הוא מזיין אותך שוב באמבטיה ובחדר-השינה ועל הספה בסלון, כאילו את לא מתעוררת באמצע הלילה, הולכת לאמבט וסוגרת את הדלת אחרייך. את מביטה בראי המוגלגי שעות ומדמיינת בבואה קסומה שצוחקת עלייך. ג'יני במראה בוכה בלי קול, ואת לא יודעת למה היא רק דומעת שוב ושוב ללא שליטה. מראות מוגלגיות לא עוזרות בשום דבר (את נזכרת באמא, מתבוננת במראה המוגלגית במוסך של אבא ומלטפת את בטנה בעצב, אומרת לך שהמראות המוגלגיות הן היחידות שאומרות את האמת).

דראקו תמיד ער כשאת מזדחלת בחזרה אל מתחת לסדינים. הוא כורך את ידו סביבך ושותק. שהוא קובר את הראש שלו בצוואר שלך ומשפיל את עיניו, את מניחה שזו הדרך שלו לומר שהוא מצטער.

~

דראקו לוקח אותך לטיול בגינה ומודיע לך שאתם עוברים.

"את שונאת את זה כאן," הוא ממלמל. זו סיבה מספיק טובה בשבילו לקחת אותך ולעזוב.

כשאת מגיעה לבית את אורזת את ספרי המוגלגים המאובקים. הבגדים של דראקו טמונים עמוק במזוודה בקצה החדר. דראקו אומר לך לא לארוז, הוא רוצה לקנות לך בגדים חדשים ונעליים טובות יותר. את מתיישבת במיטה ובוהה בקירות הלבנים.

הוא נכנס לחדר, לובש סוודר ומעליו מעיל שחור ארוך ונשען כנגד החלון. הוא מושיט לך מעיל חדש (דומה לשלו רק בגרסה נשית יותר), וטומן את ידיו בכיסים.

"אהבתי את החצר הזאת," הוא זורק לחלל האוויר, "והחדר הזה."

הוא מציץ בשעון ואומר שהרכב שלכם מחכה בחוץ. דראקו לוקח את המזוודה הבודדת ומכניס אותה לאוטו המשוריין.

אתם מתחילים לנסוע והנהג סוגר את המחיצה שביניכם, טועה לחשוב שהוא מספק לכם את הפרטיות שאתם רוצים. את מקפלת את הרגליים שלך ואוספת אותן לחיקך, מביטה בעיניים האפורות של דראקו. הוא פורם את הסרט שאוסף את שיערך ומשחק איתו בהיסח הדעת, משחרר מפלים של שיער אדום על פנייך.

"חשבתי שאהבת את הבית הזה," את מציינת.

"הוא הזכיר לי את אחוזת מאלפוי: ענקית וריקה. בגלל זה קניתי אותו."

כשאת אומרת שגם את מתגעגעת הביתה הוא צוחק. "אחוזת מאלפוי אף פעם לא הייתה הבית שלי, ג'יני. הבית זה הוגוורטס, אבל אני לא חושב שמשתלם לקנות טירה של שבע קומות לשני אנשים."

את מהנהנת בקלישות, לא יודעת מה לומר. "אני לא רגילה לבתים גדולים."

"את שונאת את הבית הזה," הוא אומר. "בגלל זה אנחנו עוברים מכאן. אני רוצה שתהיי מאושרת."

את מנשקת אותו ומניחה את ראשך על כתפו, נרדמת לצלילי הטיפות המתדפקות על זגוגית החלון.

~

דראקו משחק עם קצות החולצה שלך זמן רב לפני שהוא מחליט להוריד אותה ממך.

הוא לא בדיוק עושה משהו, רק מעביר את היד שלו לאורך פלג גופך העליון ושותק. הוא מתעכב על האדמומיות התמידית סביב פרק כף היד שלך וממשיך הלאה. את שוקלת לעצום עיניים ולהירדם – המגע של דראקו רך, כמעט מרגיע, ואת מנומנמת – אבל את מכירה אותו טוב יותר מזה: הוא עלול לשנות את דעתו.

"אנחנו הולכים לעשות את זה?" את שואלת אותו.

הוא מניד בראשו ואז מניח אותו על בטנך. הוא תופס בכף ידיך, שם אותה על ראשו ועוצם את עיניו. את משחקת בשיער הבלונדיני בהיסח הדעת ודראקו נרדם.

הימים שלכם מתנהלים בעצלות והלילות שלכם שקטים, רק הטלוויזיה מאירה את הקירות ומזמזמת ברקע בזמן שאתם אוכלים גלידה ישר מהקופסה.

הבית החדש גדול, אבל לא גדול מדי. יש לו חלונות ענקיים, ואור השמש חודר מבעד לזכוכיות הצבעוניות במטבח ומאיר את הפרקט בתכלת, אדום וסגול.

האביב מגיע והשלג נעלם. גרמניה כאילו מנערת מעליה את האבק וחושפת את עורה הירוק – מדשאות ועצים ופרחים אדומים כמו דם וכחולים כמו האוקיאנוס. דראקו מעביר את אצבעותיו החיוורות והארוכות על הגזעים וממולל את העלים הירוקים בין אצבע לאגודל. על רקע השמיים הכחולים של מרץ הוא נראה פחות חיוור וקצת יותר חי.

הגינה שלכם גדולה והמרחק שמפריד ביניכם לבין עיירה קטנה שנראה כאילו החורבן פסח עליה הוא שני קילומטרים. דראקו קונה שם גלידה בטעם וניל (הארי אף פעם לא אהב וניל), ואתם מחסלים ביחד חבית כל שלושה ימים.

דראקו ואת תמיד סוטים מהשביל בנקודה כלשהי ומגיעים לאגם. אתם טובלים את רגליכם במים ואז מתחממים בשמש, בדומה ללטאות שמסביב לעצים. דראקו נשכב על המזח, עוצם את העיניים האפורות שלו ומנמנם. את יושבת וזורקת חלוקים לתוך המים עד שנמאס לך ואז את מתיישבת בישיבה מזרחית ומחכה שדראקו יתעורר.

הימים חולפים בזה אחר זה ואפריל מגיע לקיצו.

דראקו מוביל אותך לכיוון הספה לראשונה מזה חודשים. הוא בקושי ונוגע בך, כאילו את עלולה להישבר תחת האחיזה שלו. את מקלפת ממנו את הבגדים בזמן שהוא מנשק אותך ומוליכה אותו לכיוון המיטה (היא רכה יותר מהספה, ודראקו כמעט שלא מביע התנגדות).

הוא כנראה לא מכיר שום דרך לעשות את זה מבלי לשרוט אותך או להטיח אותך בחפצים. את לא יודעת מי מושפל יותר כשהוא לא מצליח לגמור, את או הוא.

"מרלין, ג'יני. פשוט תשכחי מזה," והוא יוצא וטורק את דלת חדר השינה. הוא הולך לישון בסלון ואת יודעת שהוא לא יצליח להירדם כל הלילה. הוא גם יהיה גאה מכדי לחזור ולכרוך את הזרועות שלו סביבך. בסוף את יוצאת מהמיטה ומתכרבלת איתו על הספה בסלון.

דראקו ער ונועץ בך מבט בצבע פלדה. את מסתובבת, מניחה את הזרוע שלו סביב בטנך ורק אז מנסה להירדם.

כשהשמש מתחילה לזרוח, את שומעת את דראקו נושם נשימות עמוקות וסדירות. רק אז את מרשה לעצמך לעצום עיניים ובאמת לישון.

~

דראקו אומלל. הוא צריך לנפץ חפצים, לנשוך, להכות ולשרוט אותך. הוא אוסר על עצמו לעשות כן ופוקד עלייך לנשוך אותו חזק מתמיד. את מסתכלת לתוך העיניים האפורות שלו ונושכת את השפתיים.

"קדימה ג'יני," הוא גונח, "תפסיקי לבהות בי ככה ותעשי משהו!"

את מנסה, אבל זה לא מספיק טוב בשבילו. את שוכבת מעליו, מתנשמת, וקוברת את הראש שלך בצווארו המדמם.

דראקו מלא בשריטות ונשיכות. את לא יודעת מה את עושה לא בסדר ועד מתי הוא יצליח להחזיק את עצמו מלקחת את היד שלך בפתאומיות, לסובב אותה ולדחוף אותך לכיוון שולחן המטבח.

"אני-"

"אני יודע," הוא ממלמל, "תנסי לישון."

"למה?" את שואלת בשקט.

"את לא אכזרית מספיק," הוא פוסק.

"אני יכולה להיות אכזרית," את ממלמלת.

"כן, בערך כמו גור חתלתולים."

למחרת את מתעוררת למיטה ריקה. את ממצמצת, מעבירה את ידך על הסדינים הצוננים, וכאשר אינך מוצאת את דראקו, את נועלת נעלי בית ויורדת לקומה התחתונה. הבית ריק: הדלת פתוחה למחצה ורוח קרירה של מאי מסתננת פנימה. על השולחן מונחת מעטפה דקה ואת מתקרבת בזהירות, מעבירה עליה את אצבעותיך אך לא מעזה לפתוח.

השעות חולפות ודראקו עדיין איננו. את מעסיקה את עצמך בצפייה בטלוויזיה, וכשהערב יורד, מטגנת ביצה וקותלי חזיר. מספיק לשניים. דראקו לא חוזר, ואת מאזינה לרחשים מסביב, כל אוושה של ענף וקריאה של ציפור לילית מקפיצות אותך.

את נרדמת מול תכנית הראיונות הלילית, בטוחה שבבוקר תתעוררי, כרגיל, בין זרועותיו של דראקו כשראשו קבור בצווארך.

את מתעוררת לבדך, מול הטלוויזיה. למחרת את הולכת לישון במיטה.

בצהריים את פותחת את המעטפה. בפנים מחכה לך צ'ק על סך חמש מאות אלף דולר. שפתייך רועדות ואת ממהרת להעיף מבט בדלת. עוד שנייה, עוד חמש דקות, הדלת תיפתח ודראקו יחזור, ימסמר אותך אל הקיר וינעץ את השיניים הלבנות והחדות שלו בכתפך.

דראקו לא חוזר, ובלילה יושבת במיטה ומחבקת את רגלייך. דראקו יחזור, הוא חייב לחזור. הוא לא רציני, הוא לעולם לא היה נותן לך ללכת.

הבוקר מגיע ואת מתעוררת לבד. המעטפה עדיין על השולחן בדיוק במקום בו השארת אותה. את הופכת אותה שוב ושוב, מחפשת אחר סימן, הודעה, משהו.

_ג'יני (ג'ינוורה) טאוורס, חשבון מספר: 8876549AD._

את פורצת בבכי.

את יכולה ללכת. את יכולה לברוח מכאן. את יכולה לעזוב את גרמניה. לתפוס אנייה שתיקח אותך למצריים. את יכולה לקנות בית. את יכולה לחיות.

ללא שהיות את רצה לקומה העליונה, אורזת מזוודה ויוצאת בריצה דרך הדלת הפתוחה. מאחורייך, מוסיפים פירורים של אור להסתנן לתוך המטבח.

**הסוף הלבן / איטליה**

**דראקו**

הוא מוכר את הבית בבוואריה ורוכש אחר, באלפים הליגוריים. מהחלון אפשר לראות את הטָנָרו, מנקז את שלגיי האביב וממשיך לעבר הים. הוילה קטנה, מסבירת-פנים וריקה כמו עצם-בקר שנמצצה עד הלשד.

יומיים לאחר מכן עוצר בפתח ביתו שליח, נושא מעטפה חומה, עבה. דראקו חותם במקומות הנחוצים ומשלח את המוגל לדרכו. אחרי שהוא מתמקם במרפסת השמש, הוא פותח את המעטפה.

הוא מניח בצד את הדו"ח התמציתי, לוגם מהקפה שלו, ומרים את התמונות שנשפכות לחיקו. וויזלי- בכובע מצחייה וג'ינס מהוהים; וויזלי- בפתח אחד מסניפי בנק אמריקה; וויזלי- על רכבת מלאה פליטים בדרך לאוסטריה.

הוא משפשף את עיניו, מחליק קמט בלתי נראה בחולצתו ומחזיר את התמונות למעטפה.

~

_עיניה של פנסי היו שחורות וחסרות-הבעה: צמד חרפושיות מגולפות באוניקס. אצבעותיה התרופפו באחיזתו, והיא הניחה לו לשאת אותה לתוך הבית._

_בתוך המעטפת של עורה החיוור, התנועעו עצמותיה כמו אוסף רליקות שבורות. כמו דבר שאין לאחותו._

_"מצאנו את החברה שלך-” אמר הקול מצידו השני של הקו, עשר שעות לפני-כן._

_"הגיע הזמן-”_

_שיעול נמוך קטע את דבריו. “היא לא במצב טוב. אולי עדיף שתשאיר אותה שם-”_

_"זאת לא אופציה.”_

~

הוא מתעורר לדממה מוחלטת. אין איש בבית ולולא הגנן והעוזרת שהגיעו פעמיים בשבוע, היה הטבע מכרסם את דרכו לתוך הציוויליזציה. 

החושך מוחלט. בהוגוורטס רככו נרות מרחפים את האפלה, ובאחוזת מאלפוי טופפו רגליהם הקטנות של גמדוני הבית בעת שהעלו והורידו את השנדליירים. כיוון שאיננו מצליח להירדם, דראקו חולט לעצמו כוס תה ומתיישב מול הטלוויזיה.

אין לו מושג כיצד להפעיל את המכשיר: אצבעותיה של וויזלי, דקות ולבנות, טיילו על המטה השחור (“שלט" – הוא זוכר), מעבירות תחנות, מגבירות ומחלישות את עצמת הקול. היא הביטה בעיניים קרועות באנשים הקטנים שעל הצג, ודראקו העמיד פני מתעניין.

הוא מדמיין את קולותיה הדמומים של הטלוויזיה (שיחות מעושות ומוזיקה מהוסה), ומאלץ את עצמו להירדם.

~

_גשם החל לרדת יומיים לפני כן, עוטף את הבית בבועה אטומה. הוא השכיב את פנסי במיטתו, יישר את איבריה השבורים וכיסה אותה בחרדת-קודש._

_"תגידי לי איפה כואב?”_

_כשהביטה בו בעייפות, נדמה משהו מפנסי הישנה להשתקף בפניה._

_"_ **_הכל_ ** _כואב, דראקו. תן לישון.”_

_שבועיים לאחר מכן מצא אותה משתלשלת מתקרת חדר הרחצה שלו. חבל מאולתר – עשוי מסדינים – כרוך סביב צווארה._

~

הוא צופה בוויזלי עולה על כבש האנייה: דמות דקה בשיער חום ושמלת-קיץ, אוחזת תיק יד בצבע בז'. השבועות האחרונים היטיבו איתה- הנמשים שזכר מהוגוורטס שוב מכסים את פניה וזרועותיה, יציבתה נינוחה יותר.

מסביב, מתנהל הנמל בעקשנות אופיינית. מנופים פורקים סחורות ומניפים סחורות, מלחים וסבלים מחלקים ומקבלים הוראות בערבוביה של איטלקית ואנגלית.

הוא מיטיב את משקפיו על אפו ומתרווח במושב האחורי של הקדילק. על סיפון האנייה, מעבירה וויזלי יד מנומשת בשיערה הגזוז.

"סניור?”

הנהג, צעיר איטלקי שקט, מנקה את גרונו.

"עוד רגע.”

אצבעותיו משתהות על ידית הדלת: ניחוח הנפט והים מסתנן לתוך המכונית וגורם לו לעקם את אפו. הוא יכול לבקש את ג'וזפה שישאיר אותו שם: לעלות על הסיפון. לשאול לשלומה.

"אתה יכול לנסוע.”

"לאן לקחת אותך, סניור?”

דראקו מנופף בידו בביטול. “לאן שאתה רוצה. הביתה. לשום-מקום.”

~

_שלג כיסה את קברה של פנסי. לבן, דקיק ונימוח. דראקו העביר את אצבעותיו במעטה הכפור שזיגג את החלונות, מצייר מטאטאים קטנים מתוך שעמום. המצת המוגלגי עדיין הפחיד אותו, והוא העדיף להעביר שעות ארוכות מתחת לפוך. שיניו שקשקו מהקור._

_יום אחד זחלה השמש מבין העננים. מלאי עצי ההסקה שלו התחיל להידלדל, ולא נותרה לו ברירה כי אם לצאת החוצה. דראקו פילס את דרכו למחסן, מבוסס בשלג הנמוך, כשכתם צבע ארגמני לכד את עינו._


End file.
